Finding The Rabbit Finds My Self
by Ditzy-Dindsay
Summary: This is my twisted version of Alice in Wonderland based on the book and on the game Alice Madness. Young Chess family killed in a fire. Haunted by their death, she's the only one person alive and who knows who set the fire, who killed them all. However the memoires are locked away in the madness of her mind. Chess is forced to unlock that night by finding the only bloody rabbit!


_Red, everything is red with blood and fire!_

_My family's blood, my blood, everyone's blood. _

_The fire lapping at my skin;burning me, like it has my family. The screaming has finally stopped. Why did it stop? I want to hear them so I know I'm not alone, I don't want to be alone IN the dark with the fuzzy black dots._

_So I crawl, hoping to find them or at least on alive but they're not even they never are._

_Black dust was what they are now; incinerated by the fire to nothing but dust, to nothing._

_I'm alone with no one just an orphaned little girl with nothing left only these horrid memories that haunt me _

_Fire… everywhere was burning, me ? I don't know._

_A man, the devil in black watches me, as I'm taken to somewhere safe._

_The grin! The only thing I can remember. I grinned at him…. but why?_

"Chess….Chess! There we are back to the land of the living." Did you forget?" a man in a disgusting yellow vest. and pants a few shades darker then the vest and neon blue shirt. He looked at me as if I was still the little girl of five years, but I'm not, not any more.

"Of course not you blabbering buffoon! NO ONE EVER DOES" I screech at him trying to get my point across.

"Now Chess stop that, I'm trying to help you forget. Remember? It's the point of why you come t-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "The reason I come you buffoon is not to forget! It's to remember who started that blasted fire and stole my life and my family's."

Getting up I walk over to the fire that burns the logs into nothing; like my family.

"Chess why don't we try again you still have half hour left it might help-"

"Buffoon I am going, I have things that are more important than your nonsense. Have a nice day" I call as I walk to the half rotted door in what he likes to call an office but nothing, it's a rotten room with a nice _posh_ plant and sofa that his 'lovely' wife gave him.

"Chess you'll never know who started the fire. No one does or will help you remember so I hope you'll give up on this nonsense and start to have a life!" he spoke calmly coming towards me as if I would suddenly understand! The spazz that he is.

"Have a 'nice' day Mr Hall, do send my hate to you family will you? And to your wife lover if you will. Good day" as I quickly skip out of the office.

Sprinting as far and fast as I could before he could get to grip with what I said to him I ran.

"OOOOoooo Mrs Potts I'm home to this shi-"

"LANGUAGE you horrid little girl! Get to work you have work to do! So GET TO IT!" She screamed somewhere in the place that people call a lovely nice and caring orphanage with a jolly old lady with a kind heart…

My arse, this place is hell with all the little rodents running around the place, and the bloody big headed woman that looks like an overgrown pig with a too bright coloured dresses.

"Of course your majesty, I will get to it at once" I shout back in the poshest accent I could muster.

The pig tossed a roll of yellowing pager at me, to which it bounced off my head to the floor. Growling and cursing under my breath I grabbed the roll of the floor and flicked it open.

It read:

•_Wash cloths_

•_Wash clothing and bedding_

•_Make roast dinner_

•_Clean floors_

•_Wash rodents (children)_

•_Clean all bedrooms_

•_Tidy lower floors _

•_Clean out frogs bodies_

•_Eat the frogs_

•_Don't leave a scrap leftover_

•_Wash windows_

•_Clean that floor till it shines like the top of the 'Chrysler building'_

ALL of this to do before bed!

"RODENTS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO?" I scream

That should get their attention; they do come in useful for at least on reason.

***Three and a half hours later***

"Help Chess."

Turning around on my heels; I looked at the old balding lawyer, who which reminded me of an octopus with his scraggy beard. He's been a close friends with my family but has hated me for a reason unknown. I believe it because I have inherited the HUGE fortune from my family's death. I once heard someone say if I had died he would have getting the money. He also tried to adopt me but I had to agree to it so for my answer I threw the biggest temper tantrum this town had ever seen. It landed me in the rotten therapy office because people 'believed' I needed help. I did my well known greeting for him; the grin from my memories before turning back to the rodents cleaning the floors.

"Chess I wish to have a word with you about your session today" he grunted out.

Still grinning I turn around painfully slow "Why lawyer? It's ALWAYS the same thing just in different word aka STOP BEHAVING BAD! And be a good girl for me... Well sorry I can't, well I mean I won't cause its fun watching the steam coming out of your ears and that vain in your neck pop out to which I have named Fred by the way."

The octopus faced man changed from a pale white-yellow colour to a blinding red with Fred popping up to say "Hi."

"Hi Fred, how's it been, I haven't see you for three or four days now"

Growling he lunged to grab me, but I skipped away and slid under him and out the door before you could say, "Stoppa henne (stop her)"

I sprint to the only place I feel safe and sound.

"Well well well who do we have here? Little Chess! What do I owe the pleasure of you presents?" a husky voice hissed out somewhere in blacked out room.

"March must you sit in complete darkness? It's hard as it is to find you at any giving time" I huff out

I scream a very high pitch scream as two arms wrap around my waist lifting me of the floor

"MARCH PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL HURT YOU!"

Laughing "Stop being such a wuss-puss Chess can't you have some fun in your miscible life?"

"No I cannot" I growl as he drops me back on my feet as he walks off somewhere in the room.

Sitting on the only sofa in the room which was a fading red with the insides spilling out of it, being careful and still as I can be just so I'm not eating alive by blasted thing again to witch March ad to come and drag me out.

To busy in my thought I didn't realize March was talking.

Catching the end of his little speech of god knows what "- I have something for you by the way" he said as I was blinded moment tenderable (hopefully) by the sudden bright light.

"What a way to get my eyesight back?" I snap back

"No that will come back on its own, I have a blood eyed rabbit that i stole from a home I broke into the other day, it reminded me of you and that rabbit you go on and on and on abo-"

"LET ME SEE!" I squealed in excitement

Walking to his old mouldy bag and pulled out...

Trying to avoid going back to the orphanage as best I could I started walking around the small waste yard that people here call a town. There's hardly anything here part from one big supermarket, a fast food joint and a LOT of charity shops so most people have stalls up around the place for people to buy thing they actually need.

Quickly ducking out of view of the fat octopus I dash of in the opposite direction into an alleyway that has Cora flock of birds that do nothing but eat and poo on everything and everyone.

I've known Cora from being a baby she's a bit insane at time, always talking in riddles never really making sense. She looks over hundred and as a bird beak of a nose. She's kind to that she likes and that's about two people.

"Hey ya Core how's it going?" I yell from the street.

Seeing her mop of white hair peeking over the side of the roof building.

"Hello dearie, I would say you can come up however I'm a little busy at the moment so come back later." She rushed before popping out of view.

Signing in frustration I scamper out the alley away from the group of boys entering from the side door, since I'm not in the mood for a fight.

Back to scrawling the streets to kill time I see the octopus's lap dog or should I say puppy since he's only 5? Or was it 7? I don't know….

Anyway as I walked what I hoped looked like being normal and not-just-ran-away-like I move on.

"Chess wait up" puppy shouts after I walk past him.

(Did I forget to say is partially deaf? I did… he's kinda deaf)

Stopping to wait for the mutt whiles he runs to me like the good mutt he his.

Not expectation him to run head on at me into me I collapsing to the floor from his weight and smacking my head on the curb.

Looking up seeing seven fuzzy versions of the mutt with a goofy grin holding my rabbit what March had stolen back for me.

Rabbit used to be a nice warm white colour but from the fire he was an off white colour, with angry red stains on his body, ears and face from my blood. His left eye had fallen of sometime over the decade we have been separated.

"Thanks Chess, for helping me get this waste of space toy back and here I thought it would be near impossible to get it back for Mr. Hall. See ya around kitten!"

From the force of hitting the ground and the black spots now taking over my vision I faded away from the world….

"_See you in the morning, darling" my parents said as the six year me in the silk nightgown ran up the stairs for bed._

_Knowing what was going to happen that I walked back down to the study where I left my parents and my beloved rabbit. _

_I watched as little me spied between the gap in the oak door to see my mother and father talking to the octopus about something but nothing. Not wanting to disrupted them I slid in the door un-notest I swiped my rabbit of the floor and sprinted back to my room_

Sitting up faster than the crowed of people I had gathered from my incenses for I ran as if the devil himself was after me I ran to the one place I would never willing step foot in… the octopus's hell hole of a home.

So lost in thought I knocked people in my way not caring just wanting to get to his home and finding my rabbit and hopefully the person who might have killed my family.

"OPEN THE DOOR" I screamed as I hammered on the door of HIS home.

"Yes Chess what can I help you with? I hope you're here to apologies." He said as if we were old friends after a stupid spat of different.

Seeing red I stormed past him into his home to his living room with a giant fireplace.

"ACTUALLY I'M HERE TO ASK FOR MY RABBIT BACK YOU THIEF!"

"I don't know what yo-"he started

"REALLY? SO YOU LAP DOG DIDN'T KNOCK ME OVER AND TAKE IT WITH HIM"

"NOW YOU IDIOT GIRL STOP RIGHT THERE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE TO BE AROUND ANYWAY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THAT FIRE LIKE THE REST OF YOU NO GOOD FAMILY"

"DO NOT SAY MY FAMILY WHERE NO GOOD THEY ARE OR WERE WORTH MORE THE A HINDERED OF YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY PUT TOGETHER! I screamed at him in my rage.

Not thinking he would actually hit me I flew, slamming my whole body against the wall I became dead to the world….

_Not wanting to disrupt them I slid in the door unnoticed I swiped my rabbit of the floor and sprinted back to my room. I remember glimpsing over my shoulder and seeing HIM hit my father over the head knocking him out before going to my mother with an old lantern that ran of oil._

_He set the fire!_

_He killed my family!And he wants me dead as well…_

Waking to him trying to drag me to the fireplace I quickly free myself from his hold and run to the exit. He grabs me from behind he tugs me back to the fire I head butt him in the nose knocking him out.

Looking at the fire and watching a the sparks of red of the fire and black spots from the wood was the lash ink I saw before Mr Hall came back around and …

It's raining and I'm here standing over a grave in a mud pool churchyard.

"I'm cold and wet and bored I wanna go home!" a little girl around 3 years old cried at me. She was my little girl and it the anniversary of the day of the fight at Hall home.

"Ok, we're leaving now anyway," I sign moving away from the grave to take hold of her tiny frozen hands "let's go home"

Walking back through the mud pool I take one more look at the grave just as there is a flash of light highlighting Mr Hall name on his grave stone. I don't remember what happened that night but 2 months later I wake from a coma.

Me and March got together and we have a lovely little girl that's the world and all that matters is that I have them from now till I die.

"We even now…"


End file.
